


The Touch of Your Eyes

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things had been interesting between him and Dallon lately, to say the least. Ever since Brendon had found out that his secret affections for the other man hadn’t been that secret after all and Dallon had been dropping hints that it probably maybe was rather mutual.<br/>On the last day of tour then, Dallon had held Brendon back after disembarking their plane, making sure no one was still within earshot. He’d leaned down and implied that, if Brendon should be in the mood, he shouldn’t hesitate to call him. Anytime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> surprise surprise i wrote another thing
> 
> not beta'd so far, sorry for any and all errors

Brendon’s been on edge all day. Couldn’t sit still, was jumpy and a bit irritable. The worst thing was there was no one at home to distract him besides himself and the dogs, but well who would be there since he lived alone. Sure, he had the band over often but not this time and he really didn’t want to bother them when he was like this. He’d even managed to drive Bogart and Penny-Lane out of the house and into the yard. He tried playing video games but just couldn’t focus on anything and ended up switching games four times before he threw the controller down next to him on the couch and pouted at the  _ You died _ screen.   
But _really_ the worst of all was, that for some inexplicable reason, he’d also been kinda horny all day but it was so subliminal all the time that he didn’t feel like he could or should do anything about it. It still drove him almost crazy.   
  
He was just pacing up and down the living room in the hopes of seeing something,  _ anything  _ to make this day less awful as the distraction presented itself in the form of his phone lighting up on the counter. It was a text from Dallon.   
  
_ hey what’s up? _

Something fluttery and hot unfurled in Brendon’s stomach and he stopped abruptly, staring at the phone screen. Things had been  _ interesting  _ between him and Dallon lately, to say the least. Ever since Brendon had found out that his secret affections for the other man hadn’t been that secret after all and Dallon had been dropping hints that it probably maybe was rather mutual.   
On the last day of tour then, Dallon had held Brendon back after disembarking their plane, making sure no one was still within earshot. He’d leaned down and implied that, if Brendon should be in the mood, he shouldn’t hesitate to call him. Anytime. Dallon’s breath had tickled Brendon’s neck and his toes had curled in his converse as a shiver ran down his spine. Dallon had walked away then, following the others, but not after giving Brendon an honest-to-God wink.   
  
All that happened about two weeks ago and since then Brendon and Dallon hadn’t been alone together again. But Brendon also hadn’t called him. The phone’s screen lightened up again, reminding him of the message.   
  
Brendon reached for the phone, hand hovering over it for a second before he picked it up, excitement mixing with arousal in his gut as he thought back to the promises Dallon made to him. He dialed his number.   
  
Dallon picked up on the second ring.   
  
“Brendon?”    
The sound of his voice paired with his name sent Brendon’s nerves on edge even more and his dick twitched in his sweat pants. This day really was something else.   
  
“Yeah,” Brendon answered, voice a bit scratchy.   
  
“If you’re free I was wondering if I cou-”   
  
“Yes, please,” Brendon breathed out, voice low.   
  
There was a beat of silence from the other end of the line, then:   
“Brendon,” he shivered, “do you want me to come over?”   
  
Dallon voice had dropped to a lower register as well and if Brendon listened closely he was certain he could hear him breathing a bit heavier, too. Brendon swallowed and the hand not holding his phone sneaked down to adjust himself in his pants, hand lingering.   
  
“Yeah.” Brendon’s voice broke over the syllable.   
  
“Okay, I’ll just get some stuff then. I’ll be over in half an hour,” Brendon exhaled audibly and Dallon chuckled quietly.   
“Oh and Brendon?”   
  
Brendon nodded before he remembered Dallon couldn’t see him.   
“Hm?”   
  
“Did you touch yourself yet?”   
  
Brendon’s hand twitched where it was still cupped over his crotch.   
“N- not really.”   
  
“Good, keep it that way.” And with that Dallon ended the call.   
  
Brendon’s cock jerked in his hold and he let his hand drop like he’d been burned, Dallon’s words echoing through his head. Suddenly not touching himself seemed like the hardest thing in the world.   
  
Brendon’s hands shook and he almost dropped his phone. He decided to try and busy himself somehow until Dallon arrived but as the doorbell rang all he’d accomplished was to move a dirty bowl and glass from the coffee table to the kitchen.   
  
He took a deep breath before he opened the door. Anticipation and arousal so strong by now that his hand actually slipped on the knob.    
The way Dallon looked at him as he said a short  _ Hi  _ made Brendon’s spine tingle and his knees feel a bit weak. He stepped aside to let him in.   
  
“Have you done what I told you to?” Dallon murmured and Brendon nodded, swallowing hard.   
  
Dallon hummed appreciatively.   
“Let’s move this to the bedroom, don’t you think?”   
  
Dallon didn’t wait for an answer as he walked by Brendon and inside the house, Brendon following close behind. Once there, Dallon dropped a small bag to the floor next to the bed and turned to face Brendon who felt exposed and very stupid with his dick obviously tenting his sweat pants.   
  
Dallon gave him a slow once over before he spoke up.   
“I brought a little something and I’d love to use it, but only if you’re one hundred percent okay with it.”   
  
Brendon had started nodding before Dallon had even finished speaking but Dallon held up a hand.   
“Not so fast. I need you to be absolutely honest with me and tell me as soon as you’re not comfortable with anything I do, do you understand?”   
  
Brendon licked his lips. Dallon’s eyes flickered down to them immediately.   
“Yes.”   
  
“Good. Come here.”   
  
Brendon took an unsteady breath and went to stand in front of Dallon who smiled at him in affection. Quite a stark contrast to his words from just a few seconds ago but as Brendon’s lips parted a little his eyes seemed to go dark and he directed his gaze down to the hem of Brendon’s loose fitting shirt. Dallon took it between his fingers and started to lift it up over Brendon’s head, then he dropped it unceremoniously to the floor.   
Dallon’s eyes raked over Brendon’s naked upper body and he didn’t waste time before going for his pants, tugging the drawstrings open and pushing them down his legs, leaving Brendon in nothing but his briefs.   
  
He expected Dallon to get him out of his underwear as well but he didn’t. Instead he just stood there mustering Brendon for a few moments. God, how he craved the feeling of Dallon’s hands on him!    
Brendon’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, uncertain if he still wasn’t allowed to touch himself but assumed as much.   
Dallon’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip.   
  
“Go sit on the bed please, back against the headboard.”   
Brendon did as he was told.   
“Now raise your hands over your head, wrists together.”   
  
Hot arousal shot through Brendon at the implications and he shuddered all over. Dallon picked up the bag he’d dropped earlier and as Brendon saw him pull out a thin, dark red, silky looking scarf his breath got caught in his throat.   
  
“Oh God, please.” Dallon’s look shot up at Brendon’s words and a small smirk formed on his features, corners of his mouth twitching.   
  
Dallon got on the bed as well, scooting over until he kneeled next to Brendon, his hands went for Brendon’s wrists and he gently crossed them to encircle them with his fingers. Brendon whimpered.   
Dallon then took the scarf and began wrapping it securely but not too tightly around Brendon’s wrists. Brendon’s breathing had gone a bit labored and his thighs trembled slightly.   
  
“You’re good with this?” Dallon asked quietly as he raised Brendon’s bound hands up to the thin metal bars of the headboard, and boy was Brendon now thanking whoever convinced him to get this kind of bed frame.   
  
“Yes,” Brendon exhaled and all but moaned as Dallon closed both hands around his to better tie them to the bars. Dallon’s eyes fell to Brendon’s face and he slowly trailed his fingers up Brendon’s tattooed forearm as he was done. Brendon sucked in a sharp breath and his back arched off the bed just slightly.   
  
“Jesus, how long since you’ve been touched properly? And I don’t mean just a quick fuck.” Dallon’s voice was rough.   
  
“I don’t know,” Brendon panted, eyes closed, “A month, two?”   
Dallon let out a hot huff of breath and as it rushed over Brendon’s neck he whined and his fingers clenched around the metal.   
  
Dallon gulped.    
“When was the last time you jerked off?” He sounded choked off.   
  
“Last week,” Brendon groaned.   
  
“Fuck!”   
  
Suddenly Dallon was towering over him, knees on either side of Brendon’s legs and his hands braced against the headboard. His face was so close to Brendon’s and then he leaned down, kissing Brendon hard. Brendon felt like he was going to burst, he’d dreamed of this moment countless times and just this sole point of contact amplified his need for touch by a hundred. In an instant he was rock hard in his briefs. He strained his neck to make the kiss deeper and Dallon pushed down, licking filthily over his lips and into his mouth. But he still didn’t touch him anywhere else.   
  
Too soon Dallon sat back on his heels, looking at Brendon’s flushed and already slightly sweaty body through dark eyes. Brendon felt bare in the best way possible.   
Dallon reached down to palm his erection through his jeans before he started to take them off slowly, making a show of it. After that he pulled open every single button on his shirt and Brendon had to bite his bottom lip to stifle a moan. God, he’d gone too long without any physical touch and now it came back at him in a way that made his thighs tremble and sent waves of urgent want through his whole body. The sight of Dallon’s naked skin alone was enough to make him feel heat pooling low in his stomach.   
  
Once Dallon had shrugged the shirt off his shoulders he got up on his knees and teasingly dipped his fingertips into the waistband of his straining briefs. Brendon felt his dick twitch. God, he was so hard.   
  
“You like what you see.” It wasn’t a question but Brendon nodded anyway. Dallon pushed his underwear down so the base of his cock was exposed. Brendon swallowed hard and his toes curled into the sheets. Dallon walked over on his knees to straddle one of Brendon’s spread legs, still not touching him he leaned in close to speak directly into his ear.   
  
“Too bad you won’t get to touch it.”   
  
Brendon moaned loudly and felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He needed Dallon to touch him so,  _ so  _ bad. He felt precome soak into the fabric of his briefs.   
  
Dallon was on the other end of the bed again, now pushing down his underwear, cock springing free. Brendon took a ragged breath. His legs jolted suddenly and he pressed his thighs together, throwing his head to the side.   
  
“Look at me, Brendon.”   
  
Brendon squeezed his eyes closed before opening them again to look at Dallon who now had a hand fisted tightly around his dick, the other closed around his balls.   
  
“Feels so good,” Dallon said with a drawn out groan, stroking up and down steadily.   
  
Brendon arched off the bed, knees shaking. Oh God, he felt like he was going to come,  _ untouched _ , any second.   
  
“Imagine what it would feel like. I’d finger you until you can’t take it anymore, until you are begging. Only then I’d let you lube up my cock before I’d press in, hands tightly on your hips. I’d kiss down your neck, your chest, biting…” Dallon trailed off but Brendon didn’t even really listen anymore, he was too wrecked.   
He was shaking all over, alternating between pressing his ass down into the mattress and arching up into the air. His briefs were dark where he’d leaked more precome and he was so close to orgasm it almost hurt.   
  
Brendon heard his name and whined loudly.   
“Brendon!” Again, and his eyes focused first on Dallon’s hand on his cock, then on his face, eyes blown wide.   
  
Dallon’s teeth pulled on his bottom lip and Brendon saw his chest raise as he took a breath. Arousal pooled burning hot at the base of Brendon’s dick and his hands clenched hard around the headboard.   
  
“Come for me.”   
  
Brendon came with a sob, untouched, cock twitching hard, in his briefs.   
  
Everything around him seemed to blur, his hands hung limply over his head and he faintly felt a tear run down the side of his face. Brendon whimpered.   
Dallon was over him again suddenly, tracing a hand over the side of his face, gathering the moisture.   
  
“You did so good,” he whispered and warmth spread all through Brendon’s body. He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked down to see Dallon stroking himself, movements a little jerky.   
Dallon’s other hand landed on Brendon’s chin and he tilted his head up before his hand fell down to grip Brendon’s shoulder.   
“So, so incredibly good,” Dallon sighed and closed his lips over Brendon’s.   
  
A shudder went through Dallon’s body and the hand on Brendon’s shoulder twitched and clenched into his skin. Brendon felt Dallon spill over his stomach.   
  
This day really was something else.


End file.
